


Hector's No Nut November

by Albhed17



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Funny, LenectorWeekend2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhed17/pseuds/Albhed17
Summary: A shorter fic about Hector being challenged to No Nut November by Lenore with rewards if he completes it and punishments if he fails.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hector's No Nut November

**October 31** **st** **4am:**

It was four hours into Halloween! Although Hector just saw it as any other night and care little for human holidays. He had finished his routine shift of forging night creatures early. Now having a nocturnal sleep cycle, he had a few hours before sunrise and his bedtime. A soothing hot bath was next on his agenda. He often took them after long hours of forging to clean up his sweat-drenched body and relax his muscles.

The water was the perfect temperature to alleviate his fatigue. Before scrubbing he took a few minutes to just relax. He held his breath and went underwater. With his eyes closed he meditated briefly enjoying the quiet emptiness. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the tub. After a few seconds of listening Hector decided to open his eyes to see a figure above the water staring down at him. Hector jumped and his heart nearly stopped...until he realized who it was. Lenore had appeared in her usual fashion: unannounced and uninvited. Hector quickly emerged from under the water, causing some to overflow on to the floor.

Lenore let out a laugh, “Sorry, didn't mean to jump you Hector.”

“Bloody hell, Lenore. You could have at least knocked!”

“I didn't mean to surprise you with a visit, but you didn't reply to the letter I sent you a few days ago and I need a response now!” She stood with her hands at her hips.

Hector thought for a second, at first looking puzzled. And then rolled his eyes as he remembered.

“You're talking about that challenge? It had some ridiculous name if I recall...”

“No Nut November!” Lenore said, holding back giggles.

“Ah, yes, that was the one.” Hector shook his head.

“Do you recall the part about your reward for completing it? Three wishes. Anything you want, after my approval of course.” Lenore wasn't about to let Him wish away his ring or his duties as their forgemaster.

“I remember what the letter said. I'm more concerned about what you gain from me losing.” Hector said with a pout.

“Oh come now, Hector, it wouldn't be so bad. You getting to visit my chambers every day for entire week?!”

“To rub your feet, cook you a meal and heat your bath all before I head back to forge...yes, definitely something to look forward to.”

Hector really wouldn't mind doing any of those things, although fitting them in before forging would be annoying so he still felt unsure about agreeing to the challenge. Something told him he didn't really have a choice.

Lenore had restrained herself when writing his punishments. She had more devious ones in mind at first but needed to be able to coax him into taking the challenge willingly. It wouldn't be any fun if she needed to use the ring, and there was always next year to up the ante.

“Well did you at least think of three wishes for me to approve?”

Hector turned his back to her, “I want a few days off from work, a back massage every day for a week and...” Hectors face turned bright red. He lowered his voice a bit, “I'd...like an additional training session that week too...”

Lenore smiled, enjoying how embarrassed Hector's voice sounded.

“Done.” Those rewards all sounded good to her. Al thought she would need approval from her sisters for the days off. _“Looks like I win either way,”_ she thought.

Hector looked taken aback “Really?!” He then caught himself realizing that she most likely had a plan for him to fail the challenge. “I mean...thank you for approving them.” He added in a more serious tone.

“So I assume you will be participating then?”

Hector sat back in his bath. He went deep into thought, going back and forth with his answer. Weighing all the pros and cons in his head. Lenore quickly became inpatient at the long pause. She started tapping her foot. Eventually she was bored enough to start poking around Hector's cabinet.

“Ok, I'll do it. I'll try this...No Nut November thing.”

“Good boy!” Lenore said while smiling. _“This is going to be so much fun to watch!”_ She thought.

“I'm going to use the ring to keep you honest through it.” She walked up to him and held out her hand. Hector turned towards her. He knew from past experience that he was to put the hand that bore his slave ring onto hers.

“Every time Hector ejaculates, I will be notified.” Waves of black and red emanated from the ring showing that the ultimatum was now set in place. Lenore gave Hector's hand a kiss and a playful nibble before returning it to him. Lenore noticed Hector's erect member in the bath.

“Better get one in before midnight tonight dear. I know how much of a horny boy you usually are.”

Hector's face was once again a shade of crimson as he crossed his legs. “Well I think you'll miss this 'horny boy' for a month as well, Lenore.” Hector let out a determined smile. It was rare for him to refer to himself as her “boy” but he was slowly accepting her pet names more and more.

“Well maybe you won't last that long. If I have to wait a few weeks it will be worth my week of pampering when you fail. I forgot to mention you'll be naked while doing all of it.”

“Adding additional stipulations after I agree?”

“You can strip once you get to my chambers. I wouldn't have you walk around the castle naked.” At least this year she wouldn't. “I'll leave you to your bath. I need to be going before sunrise. Though just remember, once midnight strikes tonight it's time to try and be a good boy and behave until the end of the month!”

Lenore gave him a peck on the cheek and a quick pinch on the other before leaving the room. Hector smiled until she left. He slumped back into the tub and dunked his head back in. _“Oh Hector, what did you let her get you into this time?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of the rest of this fic written just didn't have the time to revise and post the entire thing. I should have rest up over the course of the next week! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
